Naruto: Rasengan Chronicles
by Uzumaki Konoha
Summary: Seluruh murid SMPK 1 masuk Dunia Naruto. Penuh cerita seru dan menegangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Bagi anak SMPK 1 BPK Penabur yang telah membaca fanfic ini, mohon jangan tersinggung ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Entry

Kelas 8B SMPK 1 BPK Penabur, 20XX.

Ketika itu, sedang diadakan pelajaran Fisika tentang getaran dan gelombang.

"Ya. Pelajaran kali ini selesai dulu. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan." kata guru.

Sebastian, ketua kelas 8B dan kelasnya menyiapkan dan guru pun pergi. Setelah guru pergi, seketika kelas terkunci dan lampu mati seketika. Seluruh kelas panik. Sebastian mencoba membuka pintu dan mereka semua tersedot keluar.

Mereka tersedot ke dalam sebuah lorong. Lorong itu berlantai kayu dan mempunyai tembok.

"Kalau nggak salah. Ini kan, Akademi Ninja di Naruto?" celetuk Prisca, salah satu murid.

William, murid yang lainnya mencoba membuka pintu.

"Tidak bisa dibuka. Praktis kita harus menelusuri lorong ini." kata William pasrah.

Lalu mereka menelusuri lorong itu dan membuka pintu. Sebuah layar besar di dalam pintu itu pun menyala. Terdengarlah sebuah suara.

"Selamat siang, para calon ninja." kata suara itu.

"Ah. Itu kan... Hokage Ketiga?" kata Joshua.

"Benar. Selamat datang di desa Konohagakure. Sekarang, masuklah melalui pintu di depan kalian dan belilah baju yang sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu. Aku akan memanggil 8C dan 8D selanjutnya." kata Hokage.

Joshua segera berlari hendak menerobos layar itu. Tetapi, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka pintu melalui gagang. Seluruh kelas pun langsung gubrak.

Setelah mereka masuk, pemadangannya berubah menjadi toko baju. Mereka pun ramai-ramai membeli baju.

"Hehehe... Baju hitam, jaket hitam-orange, dan celana hitam-orange. Harganya cuman 700 Ryo." kata Joshua senang.

Ia pun membayarnya, memakainya dan keluar toko.

Seketika, ruangan yang dimasuki kelas 8B sekarang adalah ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Aku adalah Iruka Umino yang akan mengajarimu selama seminggu ini. Aku hanya menjelaskan tingkatan ninja, senjata ninja, dan jenis serangan hari ini. Lalu kalian boleh pergi keluar sesuka kalian." kata Iruka. Kelas pun ribut dan protes. Iruka menenangkannya.

Iruka pun memulai pelajaran. (Bagi yg belum tahu Naruto, lebih baik lu baca dulu ini)

" Tingkatan ninja Konohagakure dibagi menjadi tiga, yaitu Genin, Chunin, dan Jounin. TIngkatan Genin adalah tingkatan dasar, yang sanggup menerima misi tingkat C dan D. Chunin adalah tingkat menengah, menerima misi tingkat B dan C kadang-kadang A. Jounin adalah tingkat tinggi, menerima misi A dan B, bahkan S. Mengerti?" jelas Iruka.

Semua menggangguk setuju.

"Senjata ninja biasanya ada tiga jenis, yaitu kunai, senbon, dan shuriken. Kunai sangat bagus kalau dipakai untuk membela, bukan dilempar. Sebaliknya, shuriken untuk dilempar. Kalau senbon sering digunakan sebagai akupuntur, tetapi bisa dilempar ke segala arah." jelas Iruka.

"Terakhir. Serangan. Ninja seringkali menghadapi bandit. Untuk itu, diperlukan serangan. Ada tiga jenis serangan ninja, taijutsu, genjutsu, dan ninjutsu. Taijutsu merupakan serangan fisik seperti pukulan dan tendangan. Genjutsu adalah jurus ilusi. Kamu akan mempelajarinya lebih detil dengan Kurenai-sensei. Ninjutsu adalah jurus yang memerlukan chakra. Kamu tahu chakra kan? OK. Pelajaran selesai." kata Iruka menutup pelajaran.

"Iruka-sensei. Sekarang kita bisa keluar pak?" tanya Sebastian.

Iruka mengganguk dan semua keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum itu—

"Eeee..... Tungu dulu!" kata Iruka.

Apa yang ingin dikatakan Iruka? Tunggu chapter selanjunya...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uzumaki

"Aku akan menjelaskan dulu tentang peta Konohagakure." kata Iruka.

Iruka pun membuka peta desa Konoha.

"Desa ini terbagi dalam lima distrik. Distrik Utara adalah hutan, Distrik TImur adalah tempat tinggal. Tuan Hokage telah menyiapkan 75 rumah untuk kalian. Distrik Barat adalah tempat makan dan berbelanja. Distrik Sentral adalah tempat dimana kegiatan bisnis dan edukasi. Kalian sekarang berada di Distrik Sentral. Sedangkan Distrik Selatan adalah tempat transit bagi para pelancong dari luar desa dan Gerbang Desa Konohagakure ada di sana. Sekarang pergilah." kata Iruka. Seluruh kelas 8B pun pergi.

Di daerah Distrik Sentral, Joshua sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan siang Desa Konohagakure. Karena ini adalah Jepang, maka suhunya pun cukup hangat untuk orang Indonesia macam Joshua. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil Joshua.

"Jos, gue nggak tahu lu ada di sini." kata orang itu.

Joshua membalikkan badannya. Ternyata itu adalah Indra dan David.

"Hei. Lu dapat kacamata dari mana? Waktu warp ke sini kan gue gak pake kacamata." tanya Joshua kepada Indra.

"Hehehe. Aku dapat dari Arsip Desa Konoha. Dia bisa memberitahu namamu, asal klanmu, dan memberikan barang-barangmu. David juga mau ke sana." kata Indra.

Dan Joshua dan David pun pergi ke Arsip Desa Konoha.

Di Gedung Arsip, mereka menuju bagian data.

"Aku Joshua dari kelas 8B. Aku ingin mengambil barangku dan aku ingi tahu dataku." kata Joshua.

Petugas pun mengambil barangnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Joshua.

"Kacamata, Dompet, Kartu Pelajar, Kartu Initial D dan Maximum Tune, Uang senilai 200 Ryo, Flashdisk Kingston 1 GB. Inikah barang yang kau maksud? Untuk data pribadi, bisa dilihat di mesin data warga desa di depan gedung." tanya petugas itu.

Joshua pun mengambil barangnya kemudian minggat.

Di luar, Joshua melihat sebuah mesin berbentuk seperti ATM. Ia mengahmpiri mesin itu. Mesin itu terltuliskan, "Masukkan kartu penduduk/pelajar anda". Joshua memasukkan kartu pelajarnya. Lalu sebuah data keluar. Kartunya keluar dan Joshua langsung mengambilnya. Joshua membaca data yang tertera pada layar.

"Nama: Joshua Uzumaki

Asal: Konohagakure

Tinggi: 169 cm

Berat: 70 kg

Bloodline: 60% Uzumaki

40% Nara"

"Uzumaki?!" tanya Joshua.

Ia pun menekan tombol "Print" dan sebuah kertas keluar. Ia mengambilnya dan kemudian pergi.


End file.
